LOS SANTOS DEL DESTINO DESTINO
by PAN2093
Summary: Un enemigo vuelve a la vida para destruir el planeta tierra, pero cinco santos valientes se arriesgaran para defender a su diosa y su planeta
1. Episodio 0: Presagio

**Arco 1: Destino**

 **Mendoza Zamora Francisco Alonso**

 _ **Episodio 0: Presagio de un guerrero**_

En un lugar tan oscuro conocido como el universo en su centro estaba postrado un huevo, cuyo huevo estaba representado como el todo, el cosmos, la vida. Llega un instante donde el huevo eclosiona formando una onda destructiva conocida como el Big Bang. Al término de la explosión de su interior nació un ser llamado Chaos.

Al mismo tiempo que chaos otro ser aparece esta vez del mismo huevo que eclosiono en la parte exterior del huevo tenía enredado una serpiente cuyo signo represente el mismo tiempo. Dos seres vivieron en la oscuridad, la profecía dice si uno desaparece el destino del universo sería tan cruel que el mismo cosmos dejaría de existir y el tiempo es el que mueve a las cosas se detendría y causaría un caos.

Chaos el ser que nació del cosmos, Chronos el ser que maneja el tiempo, los dos seres al ver que el universo estaba totalmente oscuro empezaron a formar cuerpos celestes así crearon a nuestra vía láctea, en su interior formaron lo que ahora conocemos como el sistema solar. Chaos y Chronos tomaron la idea de crear a los primeros seres que pisarían un lugar sagrado llamado tierra.

Chaos con sus manos tomo un puño de tierra dándole forma de mujer, el poder de ser la representante de los futuros seres que pisarían este lugar, caos le dio como nombre Gea la personificación de la tierra. Chaos al realizar este cometido le entrega a Gea un cetro, lo cual Chaos le dice a gea que ella tiene la misión de hacer crecer este lugar sagrado. Al mismos tiempo Chaos y Chronos se retiran a descansar y nunca se supo más de ellos.

 **100 años más tarde**

Gea al pasar de los años empezó a entender su misión, el cetro que le dio caos representa a todo el cosmos que existía en el pasado tanto el presente como el futuro, Gea llego a la conclusión que este cetro es importante si este cetro es destruido tanto lo creado como lo no creado nunca existirá.

Gea se puso manos a la obra el mundo sagrado llamado tierra estaba desolada por lo cual Gea empezó a formar nuevos habitantes. Gea con su cetro forma un manto azul dándole en su interior polvo estelar después de eso gea lo lanza por encima de la tierra así formando al cielo cuyo representante tomo forma como hombre y le fue nombrado como Urano el dios primordial del cielo cuyo sucesor nacerá en unos millones de años.

Gea y Urano son dos dioses primigenios porque son los primeros seres en pisar el planeta tierra. En un lugar oscuro en la tierra se encuentra una cueva donde en ella residen almas en pena, el cetro empieza a ejercer energía tomando de la cueva una parte de la oscuridad, añadiendo polvo estelar y las almas en pena nace un nuevo ser llamado tártaro el lugar donde los dioses que han muerto descansan en ese lugar, tártaro mira su futuro, en ese pensamiento mira a un ser de pelo rojo peleando con una mujer, al ver esto tártaro se sorprende y solamente se ríe.

En el planeta tierra ya estaban viviendo Gea, Urano y tártaro. Gea tenía un último cometido crear vida mediante un elemento importante para la vida el "agua". Con el cetro gea formo un manto inmenso que cubrió casi totalmente a la tierra así creando a los mares, desde la interior Gea con el cetro realizo una transformación dándole polvo estelar así nació Pontos el dios primordial del agua. Al igual que Urano, tártaro, pontos pudo ver el futuro cuyo futuro fue contado por pontos. Miro en el futuro a un niño de 7 años jugando, después miro a un ser lanzando un arma hacia una mujer creando una gran explosión. Entonces los dioses se quedan pensando qué demonios vimos cada uno.

Gea se pregunta qué será de mí en el futuro, lo cual el cetro reacciona y le hace mirar a gea el futuro, Gea les cuenta a los demás dioses que mira a una gran dama con un cetro en sus manos combatiendo contra otras dos seres, entonces gea reacciona y menciona lo siguiente.

 **Gea:** Dioses primordiales visto lo visto este cetro hace ver el futuro, el nombre de esta arma es el cetro de los dioses solamente la diosa indicada la puede utilizar. Otro punto importante el cetro tiene tres sellos lo cual el primer sello es el cielo, el segundo es el inframundo y el tercero es el agua y existe otro sello llamado deidad. Al juntar las piezas se llega a la conclusión de que las personas que miramos en nuestros sueños son nuestros sucesores.

De repente el cielo se vuelve oscuro y aparece Chaos y Chronos.

 **Chaos:** Ustedes dioses primordiales han cumplido su misión, gea felicidades tu misma descubriste el destino de ustedes, dentro de millones nuevos seres nacerán en este mundo tomaran sus cuerpos y cada deidad será enviado al lugar que corresponde.

 **Chronos:** Ahora para que la vida siga el tiempo debe seguir ustedes dejaran este mundo en unos millones de años, ustedes nunca morirán solamente hay que dejar el mundo para futuras generaciones.

Ustedes sigan viviendo, pero cuando llegue la hora el cetro absorberá sus cuerpos dejando paso libre a las nuevas generaciones, lo mismo que nos pasó a Chaos y a mí, a ustedes también les pasara solamente se irán a descansar en el lugar de los dioses el tártaro vivan lo que tengan que vivir los dioses nunca mueren solo son vencidos pero el tiempo para los dioses es muy corto.

 **Millones de años después**

El mundo sagrado fue habitado por seres que tenían poderes inimaginables, llego el momento en que los dioses primordiales dejarían el mundo para futuras generaciones, Urano desapareció en el cielo, tártaro en la oscuridad, pontos en el mar y gea en el centro de la tierra al ver que los seres desaparecieron el cetro se postro en una roca haciéndola crecer así al pasar de los años esa roca fue bendecida como el lugar donde los dioses pueden estar el **"Monte olimpo"**. Dicho cetro si se quitase de su lugar sería el ser más poderoso.

Ya pasaron bastantes años desde que los primeros seres pisaron a la tierra. En el monte olimpo nacieron 12 niños lo cual tomaron nombre cuya estrella o alma los estaba protegiendo.

Eduardo, Sebastián y Jesús son tres niños que tienen en su interior un destino que los distingue porque cada uno de ellos representa una parte de los antiguos seres que pisaron este lugar. Eduardo era capaz de manejar el rayo, Sebastián con sus manos hacia maremotos y el más raro de todos era Jesús porque su poder era levantar a los muertos de sus tumbas.

Cada niño creció, llego el momento de que cada niño tomase su destino, al pasar del tiempo los niños que hemos visto ahora manejaban el cosmos a su antojo. El nombre de estos seres fue conocido como los dioses del olimpo. La misión de ellos es mantener a la tierra en la mejor de las condiciones, cada dios tomo su rumbo mientras que Eduardo, Sebastián y Jesús tomaron sus caminos correspondientes. Todo el mundo tomo una seguridad llegara el momento de que otros seres pisarían este lugar sagrado, la próxima generación ya no serían dioses si no serían mortales. Eduardo decidió que los mortales vivirían no más de 100 años para así hacer crecer más la comunidad.

Pasaron bastantes años, los dioses del olimpo tomaron la necesidad de proteger lo que es de ellos, pero los dioses del olimpo están preocupados porque Eduardo va a tener una hija cuyo destino es incierto. Los dioses esperan la llegada de la diosa y también la llegada de los primeros mortales, cuya espera se hace demasiada extensa. (Historia de cómo inicio el mundo)

 **Año actual (1993)**

En un lugar en Grecia se encuentra un lugar desolado donde yacía el santuario de atenea de hace 200 años. En este lugar se vivió una terrible guerra donde atenea de la era pasada y sus santos perecieron, pero un misterio sigue sin resolverse en esa misma guerra existía un guerrero formidable que los mismos dioses respetaban.

 **Antigua guerra santa (1793)**

 **Capricornio:** Diosa atenea, el enemigo se acerca hacia el santuario tanto los soldados como los santos estamos preparados para el contraataque.

 **Atenea del pasado:** Capricornio, no mejor debo llamarte por tu nombre Calibur el santo de oro que es reconocido como el más poderoso y el más viable para convertirse en patriarca.

 **Calibur:** Diosa atenea yo no quiero el cargo de patriarca además venus de piscis es el patriarca vigente, no me gustaría quitarle ese honor.

 **Atenea:** No te preocupes, esta batalla va ser temible el enemigo no es un dios cualquiera, se dice que su poder puede manejar a la oscuridad con su mano.

 **Calibur:** Ahhhh, eso es increíble. Atenea, ¿Me podría decir el nombre del enemigo?

 **Atenea:** Jaja, Calibur eso no importa por ahora, nuestra misión es defender este santuario, aunque moramos en el intento.

 **Calibur:** Si atenea. Pero tenemos que estar atentos cuando el enemigo llegue al santuario.

 **Cámara del patriarca**

 **Venus:** Atenea, pronto comenzara la guerra santa contra el enemigo que más le temes, nosotros tus santos estamos preparados para el combate.

 **Lugar desconocido**

 **Voz misteriosa:** Atenea la batalla por el reino tuyo dará comienzo, nadie sobrevira todos morirán mi ejército está listo para el ataque. Tu santuario recibirá una bienvenida jajaja.

 _Llego el momento para el inicio de la guerra santa, los santos de atenea y la misma atenea estaban preparados para la defensiva y ofensiva._

 _En el cielo se abre un portal de su interior salen miles de soldados rasos atacando con energía cósmica al santuario de atenea, pero el primer santo de atenea que es Aries crea un muro defensivo que repele todos los ataques de los soldados rasos._

 _Se escucha una voz muy grave y se muestra frente atenea y los santos el enemigo que inicio esta guerra santa, tanto atenea y los santos se quedan sorprendidos al ver lo que están viviendo._

 **Alma del destino:** Atenea, yo soy el enemigo que ha intentado destruir este santuario y a ti misma para tomar tu reino.

 **Atenea:** ¡Eso jamás pasara! _ gritando atenea hacia al alma del destino.

 **Alma del destino:** Atenea tus palabras no me importan, tus santos y tu morirán, recibe esto atenea. **¡Destino Final!**

 _Una gran bola de energía color gris oscuro sale disparada hacia atenea, pero los doce santos de oro junto a otros santos utilizan sus cosmos para detener dicho ataque, pero algo inesperado ocurrió._

 **Atenea:** Uhh, ¿Quién me ha dañado?

 **Santos de oro:** ¡No puede ser! Diosa atenea, ¿se encuentra bien?

 _El ataque del destino final toma mas fuerza y hace colisión junto al santuario, los santos de oro y la misma atenea reciben de lleno el ataque. Se escucha una gran explosión haciendo que la onda expansiva destruyese el templo de atenea, pero al final de la explosión se revela quien ha atacado a atenea._

 **Calibur:** Jajaja, estúpidos santos de atenea y la misma diosa atenea ha caído la guerra santa ha terminado.

Atenea se levanta toda lastima y ella empieza a hablar.

 **Atenea:** ¿Cómo te atreves a traicionarnos así Calibur? Nosotros te dimos la confianza absoluta, tu eres conocido por todos los santos de oro el más fiel a mí.

 **Calibur:** Atenea eso ustedes creerían, pero la verdad mi destino es ser un dios, el alma del destino me ha elegido el gran dios del destino Moros.

 **Atenea:** Uh, Moros ¿has dicho moros?

 **Calibur:** Así es atenea, mi venganza se realizará, mi victoria está hecha recibe el golpe final. **¡Destino Final!**

 _Pero un aura dorada se pone en medio de atenea, y con las dos manos detiene el ataque._

 **Calibur:** ¿Qué eso es imposible? ¡Nadie puede detener este ataque! Uhh, pero si es el santo de géminis llamado Pólux.

 **Pólux:** Jaja, lo esperaba de ti Calibur. Siempre tuve razón, tu no eres un santo de confianza, pero el peor error fue atacar a la diosa atenea.

 **Calibur:** Uhh, ¿pero como es posible que Pólux tenga ese cosmos? Ese nivel de cosmos se asemeja al de un dios.

 **Pólux:** No me importa morir frente a ti, pero estaré orgulloso por vencerte. Ahora Calibur recibe mi ataque más poderoso. **¡Explosión Dimensional!**

 _Una gran energía de color dorado colisiona con el ataque de Calibur creando una gran explosión haciendo que Pólux y Calibur salgan volando por los aires._

 _Al término de la explosión del ataque, la diosa atenea decide atacar a Calibur para terminar la guerra santa, pero antes de que atenea lo atacase el cuerpo de Calibur desaparece y el alma del enemigo tambien._

 **Pólux:** Diosa atenea, se encuentra bien_ le dice Pólux

 **Atenea:** Jaja, Pólux un gran guerrero que dio todo de si contra el enemigo, me siento honrada por tener un santo como tú.

 **Pólux:** Atenea muchas gracias, pero yo no estuve solo, usted y mis compañeros los santos de oro, realizamos lo imposible, el enemigo ya no esta nosotros podemos vivir en paz.

Atenea mi vida termina aquí, pero siempre estará en mis recuerdos como mi diosa protectora.

 **Atenea:** Pólux tu muerte no será en vano, gracias a ti podemos tener la noción que en algún momento otra guerra santa dará comienzo. Tu alma se encuentra en la armadura tu serás el que nos guie a la victoria.

 _La victoria de atenea y los santos fue gracias a todos, Calibur fue el traidor del santuario al revelarse hacia atenea y mostrar su verdadera identidad, el mundo fue salvado para las futuras generaciones. Van a pasar los años los santos de esta generación perecerán, la diosa atenea se va a retirar para volver en la siguiente era._

 **Restos del templo de atenea**

 **Calibur:** Jaja, atenea ustedes ganaron esta batalla, pero pronto volveré, verdad ¿que si piscis?

 **Piscis:** Por supuesto señor, oh es mas el dios del destino Calibur.

 _Una temible noticia para las futuras generaciones el enemigo que ellos pensaban haber vencido no ha caído, el destino esta en peligro, el presagio de un guerrero fue en vano, una batalla, una guerra santa está por comenzar._

 **CONTINUARA**


	2. Episodio 1: Destino

**Arco 1: Destino**

 **Mendoza Zamora Francisco Alonso**

 _ **Episodio 1: Destino de una diosa**_

En un lugar en Grecia se encuentra un lugar donde seres poderosos viven. En su interior se encuentra un enorme santuario con guardianes que lo protegen ese lugar es llamado el **"Monte Olimpo"**

 **Monte Olimpo**

 **Dioses del olimpo:** Finalmente ha llegado el momento, de que la hija del soberano de los dioses reencarne en un cuerpo humano y cumpla su destino.

 **Un lugar en Grecia**

En una parte en Grecia se encuentra el nuevo templo de atenea que fue reconstruido por los santos de atenea. Dentro del templo empiezan a reunirse los santos de atenea de cada casa del templo de atenea.

 **Ex Santo de Oro:** Me convertí en santo de atenea para proteger a mi diosa y a mi mundo, gracias a mi entrenamiento y valentía mis compañeros me han elegido para ser el patriarca del santuario.

 **Kaus Santo de Oro:** Ex, dentro de poco nuestra diosa volverá a la vida, nuestra misión es proteger este templo hasta su llegada.

 **Ex Santo de Oro:** Así es Kaus, nosotros tenemos que esperar para su llegada.

Kaus_ **habla Ex**

Dime Ex_ **le responde Kaus**

Los santos de bronce, ¿todavía se encuentran entrenando para ganarse sus armaduras? **_ le pregunta Ex a Kaus**

Si Ex, los futuros santos se encuentran entrenando con sus respectivos maestros. Todavía faltan tres meses para la llegada de atenea aquí en el santuario, tenemos el tiempo contado.

Ja, por supuesto Kaus, siempre los humanos podemos hacer milagros dentro de poco nuestro mundo estará protegido gracias a nuestra diosa.

 _En la montaña más alta de Grecia yace un lugar donde solamente seres puros pueden pisar ese lugar, cuyos documentos históricos que fueron escritos en la era del mito la montaña tomo como nombre Monte Olimpo._

 **Templo imperial (Lugar donde descansa el soberano de los dioses)**

 **Soberano de los dioses:** ¡Dioses del olimpo!, este momento es importante para mí, porque ha nacido mi hija Atenea cuya divinidad es la sabiduría.

 **Soberano del sol:** Muchas felicidades señor. Ahora dígame, que es lo que tiene en mente para su hija.

 **Soberano de los dioses:** Mantenerla aquí en el monte olimpo, escúchame ella puede ser nuestra destrucción.

 **Soberano del sol:** ¿Cómo dice?, piensa usted ¿que esa pequeña sea nuestra destrucción?

Así es, ella cada 200 años regresa a la tierra para reencarnar en un cuerpo humano de mujer y su misión es proteger el mundo contra cualquier enemigo que se presente.

Y que pretende hacer señor con su hija. **_ le pregunta el soberano del sol.** Escúchame, atenea es solamente un bebe, ella dentro de poco en la estatua de atenea del nuevo santuario ella reencarnara y va pasar lo que es normal en los recién nacidos crecerá hasta que ella cumpla la edad de 13 años ella podrá liberar el cosmos que posee en su interior.

Soberano de los dioses: Atenea bajara a la tierra dentro de poco, me siento feliz de que ella vuelva a la vida, pero yo se que ella buscara la forma para detener a cualquier enemigo, aunque sea su padre ella luchara, vivirá, combatirá, sobrevivirá, sufrirá, aunque es una diosa del olimpo, ella es una humana de carne y hueso. Atenea espero tu llegada al monte olimpo.

 _Ya han pasado tres meses, los santos de atenea están reunidos en la estatua de atenea esperando la llegada de su diosa._

 **Ex:** Finalmente nuestra diosa volverá a su trono los santos de oro estamos reunidos para su llegada diosa atenea.

 **En un lugar desconocido donde yacía un antiguo templo**

 **Sombra Misteriosa:** Jajaja, finalmente atenea volverá a reencarnar en esta era, he esperado tanto tiempo para cumplir mi deseo de venganza, hace 200 años me derrotaron, pero lo que no saben es que soy una persona diferente jajaja.

 **Templo de atenea**

 **Ex:** ¡Ah!, siento un cosmos enorme hacia esa dirección, tengo que ir hacia allá. Santos de oro me tengo que retirar, tengo un asunto muy importante.

 **Kaus:** Regresa pronto Ex, si necesitas ayuda solo aumenta tu cosmos para que otros santos de oro tomen tu llamada.

Si Kaus, muchas gracias. **_ le contesta Ex**

Ex se marcha hacia esa dirección.

 **Sombra Misteriosa:** Jaja, por fin has llegado santo de oro de capricornio.

 **Ex:** ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible que sepas mi nombre y mi constelación que me protege?

 _De repente la sombra misteriosa toma color, y la sorpresa que se da Ex al ver ese rostro._

 **Ex:** ¿Pero como es posible?, yo pensaba que tú no eras así hermano.

Jaja, mira tu cara de horror al saber que tu hermano esta con vida y además es el patriarca del santuario.

 **Ex:** ¿Qué le hiciste al patriarca que esta en el templo de atenea?

Jaja, hermano Ex, siempre tan preguntón. Escucha el patriarca que estaba al mando yo lo asesine hace años, recuerdas ese momento hermano.

 **Ex:** No puede ser, ese momento donde el patriarca nos encargó una misión a los dos.

Así es hermano ex. Una misión que temimos mucho por nuestras vidas, pero al final se completó.

 **Ex:** Dime una cosa hermano, ¿Cómo mataste al pasado patriarca?

Jajaja, Ex eso no te lo puedo contar, además tu debes de saberlo ese patriarca era muy cercano a nosotros.

 **Ex:** ¡Uh!, ¿esa persona no era nuestro padre?

Hermano tu tienes la razón, nuestro padre estuvo en la pasada generación de santos de atenea, el le juro lealtad a atenea para defender el santuario como el máximo mandamás del santuario.

El era un santo formidable, pero por desgracia otro santo me ayudo para acabar con él.

 **Ex:** ¿Qué has dicho? Maldito seas hermano mataste a nuestro propio padre.

Ya cierra la boca ex. _ **se escucha una voz**

 **Ex:** Uh, esa voz se me hace conocida.

 **Venus:** Por supuesto que si ex, mi nombre es venus de piscis, la persona que le dio el golpe final a tu padre cuyo nombre es temido por los mismos dioses gracias a su terrible cosmos. Verdad que si Calibur _ **Venus le dice al hermano de Ex**

 **Calibur:** Jaja, venus muchas gracias por venir, ahora ya que somos dos podemos aniquilar a mi hermano.

 **Ex:** Eso jamás, yo nunca voy a caer frente a ustedes dos. Aunque sea lastimado tendré la solución para vencerlos.

 **Calibur:** Ja, eres igual a nuestro padre _**"Uther"**_

 **Ex:** Ah, maldito nuestro padre ya está muerto, ya déjalo en paz Calibur.

 **Calibur:** Estúpido, tú has venido aquí para morir, y ahora sufrirás recibe esto hermano Ex.

 **Ex:** ¿Qué el esta haciendo una espada de cosmos?

Jajaja, así es mira este es el poder del patriarca del santuario jajaja, **"Espada Legendaria"**

 _Una gran onda de corte sale de la mano de Calibur haciendo que chocase con el cuerpo de ex haciéndolo volar por los aires._

 **Venus:** Pobre Ex, recibiste de lleno el ataque del patriarca, pero ahora sufrirás más. **"Rosas Reales".**

 _Muchas rosas de color rojo van a una velocidad impresionante haciendo que las rosas se pegasen en la armadura de oro de capricornio haciendo una gran explosión, Ex al recibir las rosas reales sale disparado hacia el cielo cayendo duramente en el suelo._

 **Templo de atenea**

 **Kaus:** ¡Eh! Ese presentimiento que siento no es normal la verdad, tengo que ir a investigar.

 **Benes:** Alto Kaus, no puedes ir solo a ese lugar yo mismo te voy a acompañar, porque el cosmos de ex está muy débil.

 **Kaus:** ¿Cómo dice?, ¿Qué el cosmos de ex está muy débil? ¿Pero cómo?

 **Espiga:** Ustedes vayan, nosotros los santos estaremos cuidando el santuario.

 **Hamal:** Oigan, ustedes ¿han visto a venus?

 **Kaus:** Es verdad, no lo hemos visto, será que el es el causante de.

 **Benes:** Vamos Kaus.

 **Kaus:** Si, Benes

 **Lugar Misterioso**

 **Ex:** Vaya, los santos de oro se dirigen hacia acá. Bueno hermano lamento hacerte esto, pero es necesario mantenerte encerrado para que no reveles nada hacia los demás santos de oro.

Hermano espera tu muerte y no vuelvas a molestar te encerrare para que no sufras jajaja. Recibe el poder de la espada legendaria **"Prisión del destino"**

 _Un manto de color blanco envuelve a ex, haciendo que todo a su alrededor no exista, ex esta vagando solo en una dimensión desconocida._

 **Calibur:** Venus vámonos al templo ha recibir la llegada de atenea, todo estará bien, nuestro plan esta saliendo como lo hemos planeado.

 _Calibur y venus se marchan hacia el santuario, pero pocos minutos después llegan Kaus y benes y se sorprenden al ver lo que estaba enfrente de ellos._

 **Benes y Kaus:** ¿Qué demonios es eso?

 **Kaus:** Uh, mira benes en su interior esta una persona

 **Benes:** Kaus esa persona es Ex

 **Kaus:** Es verdad, la persona en su interior es Ex. ¿Quién demonios encerró a Ex en esa prisión?

 **Kaus:** Esto me da mala espina, yo he escuchado de ese dicho ataque, en libros que cuentan las antiguas guerras santas que ha librado atenea contra diversos enemigos. En alguna parte menciona sobre un ser que es capaz de crear dimensiones y haciendo que el adversario sea absorbido por completo de dicha prisión.

 _Ex se percata de la presencia de benes y Kaus, entonces el intenta comunicarse con ellos, pero no funciona, porque la prisión repele cualquier cosa._

Kaus vámonos no pudimos hacer nada. **_ menciona muy triste Benes**

 _Los dos santos de oro se van de ese lugar, pero algo aparece frente a ex. Ex se sorprende y nada mas que es el padre de ex y Calibur._

 **Uther:** Hijo mío, tu hermano me encerró en esta prisión al igual que a ti, pero para destruir esta prisión se necesita un sacrificio.

 **Ex:** Pero padre, ¿Cómo que un sacrificio?

 **Uther:** Hijo muy pronto lo veras, la armadura de capricornio guarda un secreto, solamente hay que esperar la señal.

 **Ex:** Si padre.

 **Llego la hora de la natividad de la diosa atenea en su nuevo templo.**

 _Ya era la hora de que atenea bajase hacia la tierra, pero Kaus y benes llegan a la cámara del patriarca y le cuentan todo al patriarca del santuario sobre lo sucedido._

 **Benes:** Patriarca, ¡algo terrible sucedió con un santo del ejército de atenea!

 **Patriarca:** ¿Cómo dices?, eso no puede ser. Escúchenme el enemigo puede llegar en cualquier momento debemos proteger este santuario. La llegada de atenea esta pronto hay que estar atentos.

 **Benes:** Si patriarca como usted ordene

 **Patriarca:** Ahora avisa a los santos de oro que se reúnan en la estatua de atenea.

 **Benes:** Si señor

 _Benes se va de la cámara del patriarca ha avisar a los demás santos de oro._

 _En la cámara del patriarca se encuentra pensativo el patriarca del santuario, pero una voz grave le llama al patriarca sobre lo sucedido._

 **Voz misteriosa:** Patriarca no debes fallar esta vez.

 **Patriarca:** Por supuesto que no señor, dígame ¿porque me ha llamado?

 **Voz misteriosa:** Escucha tu padre ha encontrado a tu hermano en la prisión del destino

 **Patriarca:** No puede ser

 **Voz Misteriosa:** El sabe el secreto para destruir esa prisión, debes cuidar esa armadura de capricornio para que la verdad no sea revelada.

 **Patriarca:** Si señor, ¿Qué voy hacer para que los santos no sepan nada?

 **Voz Misteriosa:** Muy fácil te prestare este cetro, es el cetro del destino, cuyo poder hace que cualquier persona la puedes controlar a tu merced.

 **Patriarca:** Gracias señor, ahora seguiré con el plan.

No me falles patriarca. **_ le dice la voz misteriosa.**

 **Patriarca:** Maldición espero que el plan no sea destruido. Atenea pronto tu muerte será realizada, por ahora espero tu llegada.

 **Estatua de Atenea**

 _El momento mas esperado por los santos de oro y el patriarca del santuario, por fin se va a cumplir cada 200 años la diosa atenea baja a la tierra para proteger el planeta tierra contra cualquier enemigo y sus santos están siempre con ella para protegerla._

 _Una gran bola brillante va bajando del cielo postrándose en el centro de la estatua de atenea, al hacer eso la estatua de atenea empieza a brillar un color dorado de su interior al terminar el brillo de la estatua, se encuentra un pesebre en su interior se encuentra un bebe en su cuello tiene un collar que dice_ _ **"Atenea la diosa de la sabiduría la protectora de nuestro universo"**_ _ha nacido una vez más._

 **Patriarca:** Santos de atenea, la diosa atenea ha nacido para proteger nuestro mundo.

Kaus necesito que llames a la saintia líder su nombre es "Olivia"

 **Kaus:** Si patriarca, ¿pero porque llama a Olivia?

 **Patriarca:** Es obvio las saintias son como ustedes, pero ellas están para educar, enseñar y entrenar a su diosa, en pocas palabras son las damas de compañía de atenea.

 **Kaus:** Ok, señor la llamare

 _Pasaron mas de dos horas la líder de las saintias llega al santuario y se pregunta que querrá el patriarca._

 **Patriarca:** Olivia bienvenida, necesito que tus saintias y tu cuiden de atenea dentro de 13 años se realizara la coronación de nuestra diosa atenea en su templo.

 **Olivia:** Por supuesto patriarca nuestra diosa atenea es un bebe, pero nosotras estamos listas para enseñarle todo.

Muchas gracias Olivia puedes irte con atenea, y espero que nadie intente secuestrarla. **_ le menciona el patriarca**

 **Olivia:** No señor, le agradezco por darnos esta tarea nos vemos dentro de 13 años.

 _Las guardianas de atenea se van a cuidar a la diosa atenea, mientras que los santos de oro se retiran a sus lugares de entrenamiento. Pero el patriarca se encuentra en los aposentos esperando a realizar su plan._

 **Venus:** Señor patriarca, los santos de oro ya se fueron, llego el momento para que usted maldiga las casas del santuario de atenea y así que los santos de oro cumplan con lo que usted les ordene.

 **Patriarca:** Venus eso ya este hecho, ahora es esperar jajaja. Nuestra victoria está hecha nadie sospecha de nosotros.

Así es patriarca la muerte de atenea se acerca. _ **le contesta venus**

 **Patriarca:** Jajaja, Atenea prepara a tu ejercito porque una guerra civil contra tu propio ejército iniciara jajaja.

 **CONTINUARA**


	3. Episodio 2: Nuevos Heroes

**Arco 1: Destino**

 **Mendoza Zamora Francisco Alonso**

 _ **Episodio 2: Nacerán nuevos héroes**_

 _Trece años han pasado de la llegada de atenea al mundo, el patriarca del santuario llamo a las guardianas especiales de atenea las saintias de bronce. Ellas son las damas de compañía de la diosa atenea realizan todo la educan, cuidan, enseñan, entrenan para que ella crezca sanamente._

 **Fundación Graad**

 **Olivia:** Señorita atenea, llego el día para su coronación como la nueva diosa de la sabiduría y protectora de este mundo llamado tierra.

 **Atenea:** Muchas gracias Olivia. Ahora dime ¿Dónde están las demás saintias?

 **Olivia:** Diosa atenea ellas se encuentran entrenando en sus lugares específicos.

Otra cosa diosa atenea el patriarca me informo que los jóvenes ya casi terminan su entrenamiento para convertirse en santos de bronce.

 **Atenea:** Muy bien, muchas gracias Olivia por decirme todo lo que ha ocurrido.

 **Olivia:** Diosa atenea tenemos que dirigirnos al santuario para su coronación.

 **Atenea:** Olivia todavía no podemos ir, como tú me lo has dicho faltan unos meses para que terminen su entrenamiento los futuros santos de mi ejército.

 **Olivia:** Si diosa atenea, le avisare al patriarca sobre su llegada al santuario.

 _Olivia llama a un búho, Olivia le coloca una hojita de papel a la pata del búho, y el búho se va hacia el destino correspondiente._

 **Santuario de Atenea (Cámara del patriarca)**

 **Patriarca:** Llego un mensaje de la saintia líder. ¿Qué dirá el mensaje?

 **Carta de Olivia:** Señor patriarca llega el momento para la coronación de la diosa atenea en su nuevo santuario. La diosa atenea esta lista para ir a su nuevo santuario, por ahora atenea se va a quedar un tiempo más en la fundación Graad porque espera que los nuevos jóvenes se conviertan en verdaderos santos.

Patriarca: Atenea espero con ansias tu llegada al santuario jajaja.

 **Santuario antiguo de atenea**

 _Se muestra el lugar donde están encerrados ex y su padre, ellos se encuentran conversando sobre cuándo será la señal correcta para destruir esta prisión._

 **Ex:** Padre necesito saber la verdad sobre mi hermano.

 **Uther:** Hijo mío, tu hermano en la antigua era de santos el era un santo de oro y era conocido como el santo más fiel a atenea. Pero hubo un tiempo donde tu hermano cambio su forma de ser. En la antigua guerra santa los santos y nuestra diosa estábamos a punto de ganar la guerra santa, en ese momento un estruendo lastima a la diosa atenea postrándose en frente de ella se encontraba tu hermano riéndose.

 **Ex:** Mi hermano fue un santo de oro del pasado, ¿pero? No sé porque el realizo tal acto golpear a su propia diosa

 **Uther:** Tu hermano era el santo más fiel a atenea, pero eso se rompe hasta que tu hermano nos dice la verdad y nos demuestra de quien es el en verdad. La batalla fue difícil otro santo de oro se enfrentó a él y la batalla termino por victoria nuestra la paz volvió a la tierra.

 **Ex:** Padre, ¿Cuándo podremos salir de aquí? Porque el enemigo anda suelto mi hermano busca venganza.

 **Uther:** Hijo dentro de poco solamente hay que esperar, pronto saldrá la señal ahora hay que esperar.

Tu hermano no lo sabe todavía, en el santuario hay algún misterio que solamente lo se yo, por ahora a esperar.

 _Nuevos héroes nacerán ya han pasado los meses necesarios para la coronación de nuevos santos al servicio de atenea, cada joven ha tenido un entrenamiento durísimo para ser reconocidos como nuevos santos de bronce, 5 jóvenes tendrán un destino donde solamente su confianza, fuerza, unión en equipo y la esperanza podrán superar sus límites._

 _En Grecia cerca del santuario de atenea se encuentra un lugar donde se lleva a cabo el entrenamiento de Skella joven de 13 años de edad que esta casi al final de conseguir la armadura de la constelación de Pegaso._

 **Coliseo de Grecia**

 **Skella:** Maestro Kaus dígame; ¿Qué tengo que hacer para conseguir esa armadura?

 **Kaus:** Skella ya han pasado 6 años de tu entrenamiento, para tu prueba final es que domines el cosmos a tu voluntad, un santo al servicio de atenea debe tener como mínimo el dominio el cosmos.

 **Skella:** Lo se maestro, lo que me cuesta es mantener y manejar el cosmos a mi antojo.

 **Kaus:** No te preocupes por eso, la prueba final es para eso tendrás que enfrentarme a mi en un combate. Te contare una anécdota.

" _En la pasada generación de santos al servicio a atenea existía un santo igual a ti, pero al paso del tiempo batalla tras batalla aprendió a manejar el cosmos a su voluntad de ser un santo de bronce se convirtió en un santo de oro por desgracia ese santo murió antes del inicio de la guerra santa de esa época"._

 **Skella:** Vaya nunca pensé que un humano pueda superar sus límites.

 **Kaus:** Skella, si tu entrenas mucho tu podrás dominar el cosmos a tu antojo y tambien podrás superar tus límites. Escúchame muy bien Skella en tu cuerpo se encuentra un pequeño universo, cada vez que tu cuerpo se endurezca y haces brotar ese calor de tu cuerpo notaras que ese es el cosmos verdadero.

 **Skella:** Maestro luchare con todas mis fuerzas y lo hare posible

 **Kaus:** Muy bien Skella, ahora eleva tu cosmos y empieza a dominarlo, si lo logras tu prueba final dará comienzo.

 _En ese momento Skella empieza a elevar su cosmos, apretando sus puños se empieza a liberar un vapor "Skella empieza a gritar" "Cosmos elévate hacia el infinito quiero convertirme en santo de atenea debo despertar el pequeño universo que está dentro de mi"_

 **Kaus:** Skella sigue así, se que el cuerpo duele porque tu no estas acostumbrado te falta poco, vamos libera ese pequeño universo interior.

Skella: ¡Ahhhhh!, mi cuerpo se está poniendo pesado.

Kaus: No te preocupes Skella es normal, es la primera vez que estas manejando el cosmos.

Skella: Maestro Kaus mi cuerpo ya empieza a acostumbrarse a mi cosmos que estoy empezando a emanar de mi cuerpo.

Kaus: Skella llego la hora, expulsa ese poder que estas emanando.

 _Skella al escuchar a su maestro, el libera la energía de su cuerpo creando un aura blanca de energía, teniendo así el manejo absoluto del cosmos._

Kaus: Felicidades Skella has expulsado la energía interior, el cosmos de energía que expulsas representa que estas dominando el cosmos a tu voluntad.

 _Skella te voy a explicar que es el cosmos, cada persona tiene un nivel de poder que es representado como el cosmos, los santos de rango inferior no poseen cosmos, pero tienen una masa muscular mayor que los humanos comunes. Los santos de rango menor como los de bronce su nivel de poder es superior al de los soldados rasos pero los santos menores poseen un aura blanca que significa (cosmos al límite). Los santos normales conocidos como santos de plata son mas fuertes que los santos de bronce ellos poseen un aura de color plateada y por ultimo los santos mayores que son los santos de oro, son los mas poderosos al servicio de atenea y ellos poseen un aura de color amarilla._

 _Tu Skella en cada combate puedes aumentar tu cosmos al limite hasta llegar al nivel de poder como el de un santo de oro._

 **Skella:** Maestro, le tengo una pregunta.

 **Kaus:** ¿Cuál pregunta Skella?

 **Skella:** ¿Cómo es el cosmos que emanan los seres superiores a los humanos?

 **Kaus:** Skella esa pregunta no te la puedo responder yo, pero si quieres vivirlo en carne propia nuestra diosa atenea es una de ellas.

 _Escúchame Skella los humanos nacemos, crecemos, envejecemos y morimos es nuestro ciclo de vida, pero en ese lapso de tiempo podemos realizar milagros. Pero existen otra clase de seres que desde que nacen ya tienen ese don, ese manejo de cosmos al limite solamente pocos llegan a ese nivel y el nombre ideal es "dios". Un dios es un ser con un poder omnipotente, simplemente nosotros somos unos peones al lado de ellos._

 **Skella:** Maestro gracias por enseñarme mas cosas ahora debo seguir mi camino.

 **Kaus:** Skella tus compañeros te estarán esperando en el santuario de atenea, buena suerte alumno.

 **Skella:** Maestro nos vemos pronto.

 _En ese momento Skella se marcha hacia el santuario de atenea. Pero luego de que Skella se marcha llega otra persona al lugar donde esta Kaus._

 **Yang:** Kaus, tanto tiempo sin vernos la verdad.

 **Kaus:** Jaja, ya se yang ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, ahora dime ¿para que viniste hasta acá?

 **Yang:** Solamente vine a darte este mensaje del patriarca.

" _A todos los santos al servicio de atenea les esperamos en el santuario de atenea para la coronación de la diosa atenea"_

 **Kaus:** Muy bien Yang.

 **Yang:** Kaus ¿ya le has contado la verdad a Skella?

 **Kaus:** No yang, todavía no es el momento. Cuando sea el momento ahí será

 **Yang:** Kaus espero que sea así. Ahora tenemos que irnos al santuario.

 **Kaus:** Vámonos yang.

 **En un lugar en Italia mas especifico en Roma se encuentra el coliseo romano.**

 **Sha:** ¡Ahhhh!, cosmos emerge de mi cuerpo, maestro reciba este golpe.

 **Denebola:** Jaja, Sha ese nivel de poder que lanzaste hacia mi no tiene efecto alguno. Si quieres ver un golpe letal mira y aprende toma esto Sha **"Relámpago de Plasma"**

 _Una gran cantidad de relámpagos amarillos golpean a Sha sacándolo a volar cayendo duramente en el suelo._

 **Sha:** Ma-est-ro. No voy a rendirme jamás.

 _Sha después de recibir el ataque de su maestro, el empieza a levantarse lentamente hasta su maestro esta sorprendido sobre lo que está viendo._

 **Denebola:** Sha, ¿seguirás insistiendo en levantarte?

 **Sha:** Por supuesto maestro yo nunca me rendiré, usted mismo me ha enseñado "cada vez que caigas te volverás a levantar y cada vez que realices ese milagro tu cosmos aumentara"

 **Denebola:** Increíble Sha has aprendido muy rápido, estoy muy orgulloso de ti por eso te has ganado la armadura de fénix y la misma armadura te ha elegido como su portador. Me has dado una lección de vida tu no temes morir por eso te has levantado a causa de tener esas heridas.

 _Por ahora puedes ir a Grecia ha reunirte con tus compañeros._

 **Sha:** Gracias maestro, cuando lo vuelva a ver se va a sorprender porque estaré entrenando más duro.

 _Existe un lugar donde la cultura es muy extravagante, sus habitantes tienen unos gustos muy raros ese lugar en China, dentro de ella se encuentra un lugar donde se forma una gran cascada ese lugar se llama_ _ **"Los cinco viejos picos"**_

 _En ese lugar se encuentra entrenando el joven Benel futuro santo que es protegido por la constelación de dragón, el se va a enfrentar a su maestro para ver si su entrenamiento ha dado frutos._

 **Benes:** Bien alumno, llego el momento de realizar la prueba final, tendrás que enfrentarme si logras golpearme esa armadura será tuya.

 **Benel:** Maestro estoy listo prepárese.

 **Benes:** No me digas maestro, tu dime padre. Siempre estaremos juntos como padre e hijo hasta la muerte no importa si nos enfrentamos siempre seremos familia.

 _La prueba final de Benel da comienzo, benes con sus manos crea una bola de energía de color amarilla._

 **Benes:** Hijo recibe este ataque

 _Benel levanta las manos y empieza a detener el ataque de su padre, pero cada segundo que pasa la presión que crea el ataque empieza a lastimar a Benel._

 **Benes:** Jaja hijo ¿crees poder resistir más tiempo?

 **Benel:** Uhh, el ataque cada vez me esta lastimando mas y mas no creo poder aguantar más.

 **Benes:** Se acabo la prueba no eres digno hijo de convertirte en santo de atenea.

 _Uhh, ¿Qué esta pasando?, cada vez el cosmos de Benel esta creciendo, "pero esto no puede ocurrir"_ _ **_ dijo Benes**_

 **Benel:** Padre mi cosmos esta aumentando cada vez más, siento como la energía corre por mis venas.

 _Jaja, no te servirá de todas formas._ _ **_ le dice benes a su hijo**_

 _Padre te regresare este poder, estoy empezando a controlar su ataque para luego tirárselo contra usted._

 **Benes:** Uhh, es imposible un dragón sale de la espalda de el, vaya finalmente lo has logrado hijo has hecho que la constelación de dragón te proteja sobre cualquier cosa.

 _Ahhhh, esta desapareciendo mi ataque, has hecho cenizas mi ataque, bien hijo atácame si te sientes preparado._

 **Benel:** Padre te voy a sorprender reciba mi ataque. "Furia del dragón"

 _Un gran dragón de color verde sale del puño de Benel dirigiéndose hacia benes_

 **Benes:** Jaja, no me hagas reír tu golpe no me afectara.

 _Benes con su palma de la mano detiene la furia del dragón, pero al detener el ataque una onda de aire que creo el ataque de Benel lastima a su padre._

 **Benes:** La prueba ha terminado, Benel lo has hecho me has hecho un rasguño por lo tanto la armadura de dragón te ha elegido, puedes seguir tu camino, tus compañeros te están esperando en el santuario de atenea.

 **Benel:** Gracias padre, pronto nos volveremos a encontrar.

 _En el continente se Asia se ubica el país India donde yace viviendo un ser muy misterioso conocido como el santo iluminado por dios. El esta encargado de cuidar el templo mas sagrado de india donde se encuentra el monumento del buda. Cada año se realiza la celebración para hacerle culto al monumento. Pero eso debe esperar porque llego el momento de que su alumno realice la prueba final de su entrenamiento._

 **Zavi:** Maestro estoy listo para realizar la prueba final de mi entrenamiento.

 **Espiga:** Alumno espero que estés listo, porque tu prueba es enfrentarme a mí, si me ganas te convertirás en santo de atenea y la armadura te va a elegir como su portador.

 _Una voz se escucha a lo lejos y los dos la oyen, se quedan quietos para que la persona se acerque._

 **Persona misteriosa:** Señor espiga, he venido tambien a convertirme en santo de atenea, Zavi no se merece convertirse en santo yo sí. Yo soy Shinji el joven que llego primero para hacer entrenado.

 **Espiga:** Shinji eres un joven con un futuro increíble pero tu no eres acto para hacer un santo de atenea.

 **Shinji:** Pero señor espiga, yo he entrenado durante 6 años, es más Zavi y yo nos vamos a enfrentar en un combate.

 **Espiga:** Shinji no es necesario, tu no eres el joven elegido por Andrómeda, Zavi si lo es. Shinji tu eres hijo de venus el antiguo santo de oro.

 **Shinji:** Es muy listo espiga, mi padre es un santo retirado, pero yo no.

 _Una gran luz dorada aparece frente a espiga y Zavi, ellos se sorprenden porque es la armadura de oro de piscis. La armadura de piscis se desarma y se une a shinji._

 **Espiga:** Uhh, es imposible

 **Shinji de Piscis:** Espiga tu alumno debe vencerme para que sea reconocido como santo de atenea.

 **Espiga:** Maldito es injusto que hagas esto, Zavi no tiene el mismo cosmos que tú.

 **Shinji de Piscis:** Crees que me importa, Zavi recibe este poder **"Rosas demoniacas"**

 _Varias rosas salen disparadas como balas hacia Zavi, pero es demasiado tarde de que espiga reaccione el ataque golpea duramente a Zavi que es lanzado por los aires._

Espiga: "Zavi" **_ grita desesperadamente**

Maldito shinji como te has atrevido, nunca te lo voy a perdonar **. _ le contesta muy enojado el maestro de Zavi.**

Alto shinji no sigas más. **_ una voz muy bajita**

 **Shinji de Piscis:** ¿Qué eso es imposible que sigas con vida?

 **Zavi:** Mi maestro me ha enseñado en estos años que no debemos rendirnos, aunque el enemigo sea superior a nosotros nuestra voluntad, nuestra justicia, el amor hacia los demás nos hace mas fuertes hasta superar nuestros límites.

 **Shinji de Piscis:** "Ahhhh" el cosmos de este joven esta aumentando cada vez mas eso no puede ser.

 _La armadura de piscis se quita del cuerpo de shinji quedando a igualdad el combate._

 **Shinji:** La armadura de piscis se ha desmontado de mi cuerpo, maldición, pero nunca perderé contra ti.

 **Zavi:** Maestro mire lo que he conseguido gracias a usted. Shinji recibe esto "Tormenta Nebular"

 _Una gran ráfaga de aire golpea de lleno a shinji haciéndolo volar por los aires cayendo duramente en el suelo._

 **Espiga:** Zavi has vencido a shinji, aunque el esta muerto, tu has hecho explotar tu cosmos creando esa tormenta eso fue un golpe letal hacia shinji. Si shinji tuviera puesta la armadura de piscis el habría detenido tu ataque.

 _Pero la constelación de Andrómeda te ha salvado, te felicito la armadura de Andrómeda es tuya ahora debes ir al santuario de atenea para reunirte con tus compañeros._

 **Zavi:** Gracias maestro nos vemos pronto.

 **Espiga:** Shinji tu muerte ha sido en vano, no has terminado lo que te envió hacer tu padre ¿verdad?

Yo presiento algo, venus no se encuentra retirado creo que dentro de poco el destino de atenea estará en peligro.

 _En un lugar donde el frio es lo normal de cada día, se encuentra entrenando Melik el futuro santo de cisne, pero Geler su maestro le está dando su última lección. Como era de esperar Melik supero su entrenamiento, pero ahora tiene que aprender algo más._

 **Geler:** Bien Melik has hecho explotar ese hielo con tu cosmos, ahora escucha en tus manos tu puedes manejar el poder de la congelación. Pero tu nivel de cosmos no se encuentra en condiciones para congelar ciertos objetos. Para que tu congeles cualquier objeto y tu cosmos sea el mas frio debes manejar el cero absoluto.

 **Melik:** ¿Cero absolutos?

 **Geler:** Melik, el cero absoluto es la habilidad de congelar cualquier cosa, pero si tú lo usas en tus ataques serán mas efectivos y pueden causar una congelación. El cero absoluto se encuentra en -273°C este es el cero absoluto. Tu cuerpo, tu armadura de bronce no son rivales para el cero absoluto, pero escucha si haces crecer tu cosmos y tu armadura evoluciona serán capaces de soportar el cero absoluto. Si eres capaz de dominar al 100% el cero absoluto yo como tu maestro te reconoceré como el futuro sucesor del santo de oro de acuario.

 **Melik:** Gracias maestro, nos vemos. Ahora tendré que dirigirme hacia el templo de atenea.

 **Geler:** Adios Melik.

 _Los cinco jóvenes que fueron elegidos por las constelaciones finalmente han cumplido sus entrenamientos. Pegaso, Andrómeda, Cisne, Dragon y Fénix, han nacido los héroes que defenderán a la tierra y a su diosa de cualquier enemigo que intente destruir el planeta tierra. Grandes batallas se acercan hacia la tierra una gran guerra santa está por comenzar._

 **CONTINUARA**


	4. Episodio 3: Reunion en el Santuario

**Arco 1: Destino**

 **Mendoza Zamora Francisco Alonso**

 _ **Episodio 3: Reunión en el santuario; santos de plata eliminar a los santos de bronce**_

 **En el santuario de atenea**

 **Patriarca:** Finalmente llegó el momento de la coronación de atenea y el inicio de la guerra civil contra los santos de bronce.

 _Patriarca no se preocupe, los santos de bronce no serán rivales contra nosotros._

 **Patriarca:** Vaya si es venus el santo de piscis.

 _Venus tu plan ha fallado, tu hijo a muerto contra el santo de Andrómeda._

 **Venus:** Patriarca mi hijo se confió, además la armadura de piscis lo dejo solo en combate, no era digno para manejar dicha armadura.

 **Patriarca:** Esta bien venus, pero ahora debemos esperar el momento indicado para controlar a los santos de oro y que no tengan presentimientos de nuestro plan.

 _Debemos absorber la energía de atenea para luego hacer el plan principal para que regrese a la vida nuestro amo._

 **Venus:** Si, ahora hay que esperar.

 **Fundación Graad**

 **Olivia:** Diosa atenea es el momento de dirigirnos hacia su santuario.

 **Atenea:** Olivia vamos

 **Mayordomo Ptolomeo:** Señorita, han llegado hasta acá los santos de bronce.

 **Atenea:** Jóvenes guerreros, he esperado su llegada desde hace años ustedes me tendrán que acompañar hacia mi santuario.

 **Skella:** Diosa atenea, mis compañeros y yo estamos preparados para morir, por eso nos convertimos en santos para protegerla de cualquier enemigo.

 **Olivia:** Les doy la bienvenida, y muchas gracias por tener el valor de reconocer su destino.

 **Skella:** Usted es la líder de las saintias al servicio de atenea ¿verdad?

 **Olivia:** Usted está en la verdad, nosotras somos otra clase de guerreras, nosotras estamos al servicio de atenea de cualquier cosa que ella pida, somos sus agentes secretos, siempre estamos aquí en la fundación.

 _Las saintias al servicio de atenea siempre estamos al lado de ella, somos 6 saintias las armaduras son de bronce y cada armadura tiene una constelación las cuales son: Caballo menor, León Menor, Lince, Osa Menor, Casiopea y la de Grulla. Yo no poseo armadura porque soy una saintia retirada._

 **Skella:** Vaya, ustedes son nuestras compañeras de armas. Siempre estaremos junto a atenea, se los prometo.

 **Olivia:** Muchas gracias santos de bronce vayan al santuario de atenea.

 **Skella:** Nos vemos

 **Santos de bronce:** Diosa atenea nos vamos al santuario para su coronación.

 **Atenea:** Muchas gracias santos.

 _Ptolomeo que piensas de los santos de bronce que ya han decidido su destino._

 **Ptolomeo:** Olivia ellos son unos santos que no le temen a la muerte, en realidad iban a hacer 6 santos, pero uno de ellos murió en batalla frente a Andrómeda.

 **Olivia:** Vaya, entonces el santo que murió no acepto su destino.

 **Ptolomeo:** A si es el hijo de venus no acepto su destino, pero debemos confiar en ellos. Pero las saintias tu y yo debemos cuidar este lugar.

 **Olivia:** Santos de bronce espero que cumplan su misión de llevar a atenea a su templo.

 **Rumbo al santuario de atenea**

 **Atenea:** Santos de bronce ya nos falta poco para llegar a mi santuario, pero siento algo extraño por este lugar, bueno sigamos

 **Santos de bronce:** Si atenea.

 **El antiguo santuario de atenea**

 **Ex:** Padre, los santos de bronce van con atenea rumbo al santuario.

 **Uther:** Los santos de bronce son muy valientes, pero ellos están preparados para morir.

Uh, ¿Quién anda ahí? _ **grita Uther**

 _No se preocupen, aunque ustedes estén en esa prisión yo los puedo ver, mi nombre es Yang_

 **Ex:** ¿Yang? Así el santo que maneja las dimensiones

 **Yang:** Así es ex, como lo supuse y como me lo ha dicho espiga, en el santuario hay un traidor y me imagino que es tu hermano verdad ex.

 **Ex:** Si yang

 **Yang:** Bien, ahora solamente hay que esperar, los santos de oro seremos fieles al patriarca por el momento, para luego dar el golpe de gracia hacia el traidor.

 **Ex:** Muchas gracias, pero ¿Por qué el patriarca quiere a los santos de bronce?

 **Yang:** Luego nos vemos, pero es para que los santos de bronce se enfrenten a los santos de oro.

 _Yang se retira al santuario, disimulando lo que él había hecho._

 **Ex:** Padre solamente hay que esperar.

Así es hijo **_ Uther hablando con su hijo.**

 _Los santos de atenea están escoltando a su diosa al santuario para realizar la coronación. Finalmente llegan al santuario, pasando cada casa hasta llegar a la cámara del patriarca._

 **Cámara del patriarca**

 **Patriarca:** Diosa atenea, finalmente ha llegado a su santuario. Le doy la bienvenida.

 **Atenea:** Muchas gracias patriarca, dígame una cosa. ¿Dónde se encuentran los santos que protegen este templo?

 **Patriarca:** No se preocupe diosa atenea, ellos llegaran aquí en un instante solamente hay que esperar.

 **Atenea:** Esta bien esperare

 **Fundación Graad**

 **Ptolomeo:** Señorita Olivia, las saintias han llegado a la fundación.

 **Olivia:** Muy bien, dígales que pasen.

 _Las saintias de atenea entran a la fundación y ellas se van donde se encuentra Olivia._

 **Alpha:** Señorita Olivia hemos llegado de nuestro entrenamiento, estamos aquí para saber cómo se encuentra la diosa atenea.

 **Olivia:** Saintias los santos de bronce acompañaron a la diosa atenea a su santuario

 **Alpha:** Entonces, ahora ¿qué vamos hacer si no está la diosa atenea?

 **Olivia:** Tenemos que proteger este lugar a muerte, vamos a dejar a los santos de bronce que tomen su destino.

 **Santuario de atenea (Cámara del patriarca)**

 _En el santuario de atenea se encuentra la diosa atenea y los santos de bronce._

 **Patriarca:** Santos al servicio de atenea estamos aquí reunidos para la coronación de nuestra diosa atenea en su nuevo santuario que fue construido para su llegada aquí en la tierra.

 _Diosa atenea se le entrega a usted de parte mía este báculo que representa la victoria, este es el báculo que utilizo hace 200 años contra un enemigo, tome este regalo como nuestra diosa atenea._

 **Atenea:** Patriarca, santos muchas gracias por darme este regalo y ustedes me han coronado como su diosa protectora, muchas gracias, ahora quiero realizar un torneo de santos para ver quién es el santo más poderoso.

 **Patriarca:** Diosa atenea, no es el momento para un torneo, el enemigo puede atacar en cualquier momento, nosotros debemos estar muy atentos.

 **Atenea:** Patriarca, lo pensare, pero por ahora los santos deberán tomar un descanso, santos nos vemos en 3 días.

 **Santos de atenea:** Si diosa atenea

 _Atenea fue coronada por el patriarca en el santuario, los santos se fueron a sus lugares de entrenamiento, atenea y los santos de bronce se dirigieron a la fundación Graad. Pero la sorpresa se lleva Skella de Pegaso al encontrar a una persona muy querida._

 **Alpha:** ¿Hermano?

 **Skella:** ¿Qué has dicho? ¡hermano!

 **Alpha:** Si Skella, no te acuerdas de mí, los dos tomamos un rumbo distinto.

 **Skella:** Alpha, mi hermana que quiso ser como nuestro padre, pero lamentablemente nuestro padre falleció.

 **Alpha:** Hermano no te rindas, por eso estoy aquí he sufrido mucho para convertirme en una saintia de atenea, y tu tambien lo has logrado eres un santo de atenea.

 **Skella:** Hermana tienes razón.

 **Atenea:** Santos e saintias me da gusto que se hallan reunido aquí en la fundación para festejar.

 **Olivia:** Diosa atenea como la líder de las saintias estamos orgullosas de su coronación, gracias tambien a los santos de bronce que han tomado una decisión.

 _Atenea y sus santos de bronce están disfrutando de una vida de paz, las saintias están cuidando a la fundación junto a los santos. La amistad entre los santos y saintias ha aumentado cada vez más, ellos están conscientes de los peligros que puedan venir a destruir a la tierra y la caída de la diosa atenea._

 _Ya ha pasado un mes desde que atenea fue coronada como la diosa protectora de la tierra, las saintias están preparadas para la pelea, pero atenea les encarga otra misión, mientras que los santos de bronce están listos para estar con atenea._

 _Pero algo misterioso está ocurriendo en el santuario de atenea, una sombra misteriosa aparece frente al patriarca._

 **Santuario de Atenea (Cámara del Patriarca)**

 _El patriarca sale de su cámara y se dirige hacia la estatua de atenea, un alma misteriosa aparece frente a él._

 **Patriarca:** Majestad, el plan está saliendo a la perfección.

 **Alma misteriosa:** Escúchame, muy pronto este mundo caerá y la diosa atenea junto a sus santos de bronce "los héroes" no podrán ser capaces de ganar esta guerra.

 **Patriarca:** Eso espero, pero tengo una premonición.

 **Alma misteriosa:** ¿Qué clase de premonición estas diciendo?

 **Patriarca:** Temo a que los santos de oro no me sigan o que nieguen luchar contra atenea y sus santos.

 **Alma misteriosa:** No te preocupes, eso no pasara. Tu eres el patriarca del santuario ellos no dudarían de tu confianza.

 **Patriarca:** Muchas gracias señor, dentro de poco usted volverá a la vida nos vemos entonces.

 _En ese momento llega venus junto a otro santo y ellos se van a hablar con el patriarca._

 **Venus:** Patriarca, he llegado con el plan A, para la caída de atenea y sus santos.

 **Patriarca:** Venus acabo de hablar con nuestro amo, quiere que atenea y sus santos caigan.

 **Venus:** No te preocupes, atenea y sus santos van a caer. Pero mira te presento al santo de plata él es el líder de los santos de plata su nombre es Agena.

 **Patriarca:** Interesante, espero que tus santos y tu no caigan contra los santos de bronce.

 **Agena:** Señor patriarca nosotros no perderemos contra los santos de bronce ellos no son capaces de hacernos daño.

 **Patriarca:** Venus y Agena, la guerra contra atenea dará comienzo, debemos secuestrar a la diosa atenea, aunque ella fue coronada aquí en el santuario debemos hacer el sacrificio.

 **Agena:** ¿Sacrificio?

 **Venus:** Agena el plan principal es que atenea pierda sus poderes para que otro ser vuelva a la vida, tú debes saber muy bien como alumno mío yo te he contado toda la historia.

 **Agena:** Maestro venus, voy a vengar la muerte de shinji, y tambien mis santos y yo vamos a destruir a los santos de bronce y vamos a secuestrar a la diosa atenea.

 **Venus:** Agena eso espero si lo haces recibirás algo especial.

 **Agena:** Muchas gracias maestro, nos vemos

 **Patriarca:** Jajaja, venus tu alumno es un santo muy hábil, pero no debemos confiarnos, nuestra misión es que atenea caiga y nuestro amo regrese a la vida.

Por eso junto a ustedes y los santos de oro que me seguirán gracias a la maldición del santuario "Destino Controlado" cuya habilidad hace que el santo pierde el control y lo puedes manejar a tu antojo.

 **Venus:** ¿Pero esto es para quién?

 **Patriarca:** Jaja, géminis, leo, virgo, libra, sagitario, acuario son los santos de oro que no confían en mí.

De hecho, cada armadura está aquí en el santuario, las armaduras de oro fueron maldecidas por mí, nuestra victoria será nuestra jajaja.

 _El patriarca y venus, tienen el plan listo para que un enemigo del pasado vuelva a la vida, pero primero tienen que destruir a atenea para cumplir dicho plan. Una batalla se acerca, pero los santos de bronce estarán listos para pelear y defender a la tierra y a su diosa._

 **CONTINUARA**


End file.
